


Wild, Wild West

by A1Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1Ziall/pseuds/A1Ziall
Summary: In which Niall is a southern bell, son of the village's best lawyer and Zayn is an outlaw, lusting after bobby's riches.Oh, and Liam is there to cock block





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my story! Thank you for checking it out :) feel free to leave a vote and a comment  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Niall, what do ya think?" His father raised a brow, snapping Niall out of a day dream. He had been thinking about the plans forming for his upcoming 18th birthday party.

"Pardon, what were ya discussing?" Niall bashfully asked, lowering his head to hide the small blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. 

He meekly poked at the food placed on the plate in front of him with his metal utensils, venison, his favorite. 

"A necklace for yer birthday? That way you could have something new and daisy to wear to yer wedding." His father suggested, earning a nod from his mother. 

"Sounds dandy." Niall agreed, only half way paying attention. He was busy crafting structures from his potatoes anyways. 

He didn't really need a necklace, he was already spoiled with everything he could ever want. The boy just agreed to get them off his back. 

Niall felt as if his parents breathed down his neck every second, and it doesn't help when their breath smells horrendous. 

He loved his parents, but sometimes they could be a little too much. 

"Great, and have ya been thinking about anyone yet? I heard the Payne's have a gritty young fellow who's giddy on settling down." His mother beamed. 

"Yea, yall always have a hog killin time together." Bobby added.

The Horan's and Payne's have always been great friends, they spend practically every holiday together. 

Niall can remember one get together where the Mrs. Payne got a little too tipsy. They thought he was too young to remember, but he wasn't. 

He snickered at the thought then quickly gathered himself together. 

"I'm sure hes as fine as cream gravy but-" 

"Then its settled." His father decided for him, cutting Niall off. 

What Niall was really doing to say, was that he wanted to try something new. Someone new. This town was so boring, same people and same shops ever since he was young. 

Don't get him wrong, he liked everyone but he felt suffocated in general. 

His parents, his town, his potential husband. He wanted something new, and it was on its way

__________________________________________________

"Care for some? I looted some venison." Louis boasts, holding up his prized possession. 

Zayn nodded, spitting out a piece of hay he was chewing on. Usually, he chews on hay when he's feeling stressed. Since the robbery was over and they outran the sheriff, he felt at  
ease again. 

Zayn commands them to a near by tree to take shelter. They tied up their horses to the tree, both of the horses matching their owners. 

Louis's had light brown fur with tufts of white lining the hooves. The mane was sandy as well as the tail. 

Zayn's had a midnight black mane, fur and hooves. The tail however was light blonde, which was unusual. 

Zayn didn't mind the flaw though, he saw it as a representation. One day he's going to match 100%. He's going to find his blonde in the black. The light in the dark. 

Louis began unloading a pan and a knife. Then, he started to chop the meat into small 'rectangles' if one could call it that. 

Zayn took out some twine and larger sticks to create a triangle stand for the pan to rest on. He then made a small fire out of dry grass and friction. 

While the meat was cooking on the stand, Zayn decided to make small talk. 

"Ya think its gonna pour?" Zayn asked, glancing at the sky for a prediction. If it did rain, they'd have to set up their makeshift, cow hide tent which nobody liked. 

Since it wasn't a professional tent, it wasn't properly cleaned. Meaning they had to smell decomposing cow blood throughout the night. 

"Hopefully not, but ya never know. Its wild out 'ere." Louis shrugged, tossing his head back while throwing a piece of meat in his mouth. 

He still had blood on his hands from cutting the meat, so it transferred to his food. Louis grimaced at the iron taste and wiped his hands on his shorts to rid the problem. 

Zayn on the other hand wasnt focused on eating, he had his head thrown back to look at the stars. 

"Ya ever think we'll be able to see more? Go to the stars even one day?" Zayn ponders, soaking in the beauty of the galaxy.

Zayn sure wished so, he had big dreams and imaginative thoughts. He only shared them with Louis, the only person he trusted and had. 

"It'd be dreadfully powerful, partner. But aliens could invade and kill us all." Louis pointed out, reaching back in his sack to reveal a piece of flap-jack. 

Zayns eyes also popped out of his head when he saw the pastry. Flap-jack? Thats almost nonexistant in their world. 

"I know!", Louis matched Zayn's excitement, "Want a piece?"He offered, to which the raven haired boy nodded. 

Louis proceeded to give him about 1/3 of the piece, taking the rest for himself. 

"Thanks," Zayn smiled, cradling the pastry in his hands like the most precious thing in the world "But ya took some of my share." He teased, pointing out that Louis had a bigger  
piece. 

"Oh hush, ill work it off. Ill practice my favorite exercises, jumping to conclusions, pushing my luck, carrying things too far, flying off the handle and dodging responsibilities." Louis  
explained, using his hands to physically portray his words. 

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head. 

He was tired of the same thing. Steal ,run, leave. It was a constant cycle. He felt tied down to this life, for once he wanted to be free. He didn't want to be a yellow bellied outlaw, but he had to do what he had to do. 

He wanted to be Zayn Malik, the gentleman who owns a shop and gives candy to small children. He didn't want to be Zayn Malik, the outlaw who's among the willows. 

He decided he wanted change, something new, and it was on its way. 

_______________________________

Did you like it?? I'm kinda excited!!

Also pros and cons of small boobs 

Pros 

Sleeping on stomach, getting away with no bra 

Cons 

Looking like a 12 year old boy, thinking you can wear no bra but actually need to. (May or May not have flashed a neighbor????)


	2. Chapter 2

One comment for next chapter? :)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get up, Doll. Liam's going to be 'ere soon." His mother knocks on the door, awakening her sleeping son. 

He mumbles, too lazy and tired to properly respond. Last night he was up till at least three am, and now its 8 am. 

He hopes he'll be so tired and sleep deprived that hes not even tired. Slap happy as some would say. 

Niall finally concludes that its time to get up. As much as he wishes, no, he cant stay in his latty forever. The latty had soft blankets, fluffy pillows and a comfy mattress that practically glued him down.

Throwing on a light-blue, cotton dress, he makes his way down to the kitchen. 

"Good morning, dear. Eggs?" His mother proposed, tilting the pan slightly so he could see the omelette cooking on the Castro stove. 

"Yes, please." He nods, taking a seat as his three person table. 

One for him, his mom and his dad. There used to be four, another one for greg, but he was married at 19 and lives with his wife now. 

"You're looking like that with your spouse coming over?" His father asks, giving Niall a look. 

"Um, yea." Niall responds, he thought he looked great. Blue was totally his color, it brought out his eyes. 

"After you finish, you need to go to your room and clean up a little." His father tells him, adjusting the papers in his hand. 

"Okay, father." Niall submits. Once the man of the house says something, its done. After all, he's the breadwinner so Niall couldn't really go against him or he'd starve. 

Naill scarfs down his food upon hearing the front door being knocked. He hastily gives his plate to his mother and runs into his room. 

When he entered his room, he went to his dresser and picked up his make-shift makeup. He used coal dust for eyeliner, which he applied with a carved stick, and slapped his cheeks to become pink. 

He was out of lipstick, so he just bit them to become more red. 

With one last look in the mirror, he was gone. 

"Ah, Niall its so nice of you to join us." His father greeted him, turning his body so Niall could slip in the chatter circle. 

"Good morning." Niall shyly smiled, holding his hand out to shake Liam's. 

"Good morning to you too." Liam returned the smile. He took Niall's out-stretched hand in his own, and brought it up to his mouth to plant a kiss on.

With a firm pat on Liam's back, Niall's father left the two alone. 

"How've you been? You look nice." Liam flirts, making Niall beam. 

Niall loved compliments, no he wasn't a self absorbed sponge, but he just liked niceness in general. He hated people who were downright rude and broke the laws. He assumed he got that from his father, not liking criminals. 

"Thank you, as do you. I've been well, yourself?" Niall politely asks, putting on his best behavior. 

Even though they've been friends for forever, Niall cant help but feel bashful at the new romance budding between them. 

However, the shyness leaves once Liam starts cracking his famous jokes. 

______________________________

"Louis, get your fat ass up we gotta go." Zayn lightly kicks Louis, waking him up. 

Louis grumbles, stretching before getting up off the ground. Once louis was on his feet, Zayn dusted off the dirt that has been on his clothes. 

"Go back or a new place?" Louis asks, still half asleep. 

Most of the time, they can get away with robbing a town at least 10 times. They've become quick and stealthy. 

However, at one point they have to go to another town before the sheriff becomes too aware. 

"New place." Zayn decided, feeling a strange calling from the next town. Plus, they almost got caught last time. 

Louis nods his head and lets out one more yawn before grabbing out the map and compass. 

"It looks like we dont have too much to go. Maybe a couple miles?" Louis guesstimated, tucking the map back into his bag before hoisting himself up on the horse. 

Zayn follows Louis's lead and unties his own horse. 

"Giddy up!" Louis yells at the horse, turning a little to slap the horses behind. 

"Louis...you gotta untie him first." Zayn laughs, walking over to undo Louis's lasso on his horse as well. 

"Yea i knew that, i was just testing you." Louis brushes the incident off. 

Now his horse is able to run, and it does. The horse kicks up dust as it begins to gallop, leaving Zayn to endure it. 

He coughs and gets on his horse, commanding it to follow after Louis's. 

Zayn always liked moving town to town, not only was the transition beautiful, but it was the fresh start he wanted.

Maybe he can start new this time, really new. No stealing, no breaking the law. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Thanks dudes for voting on the first chapter! It means a lot dudes. Dont forget to comment :)

Question

1) Do you think zayn will stay 'normal'? No breaking the law?

2) You ship Niam? i do whoops


End file.
